Foam material dispensers have been developed including those directed at dispensing polyurethane foam precursor that are mixed together to form a polymeric product. The chemicals are often selected so that they harden following a generation of carbon dioxide and water vapor, and they have been used to form “hardened” (e.g., a cushioning quality in a proper fully expanded state) polymer foams in which the mechanical foaming action is caused by the gaseous carbon dioxide and water vapor leaving the mixture.
In particular techniques, synthetic foams such as polyurethane foam are formed from liquid organic resins and polyisocyanates in a mixing chamber (e.g., a liquid form of isocyanate, which is often referenced in the industry as chemical “A”, and a multi-component liquid blend called polyurethane resin, which is often referenced in the industry as chemical “B”). The mixture can be dispensed into a receptacle, such as a package or a foam-in-place bag, where it reacts to form a polyurethane foam.
Example foam-in-bag devices known in the art include a film spindle, wherein a roll of film for bag making is mounted onto a spindle attached to the device. The roll feeds the device with film as it unwinds during operation. In order to load and unload the spindle with a roll of film, it is known in the art to use a latch positioned along the support column of the device, which operatively latches to a hinge. When not latched, the hinge allows the spindle to swing outwardly from the device for loading and unloading. Moving the spindle back into the operating position causes the latch to connect with the hinge, and hold the spindle in place during operation.